


What Happens in the Cave Stays in the Cave

by Riotstarter1214



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Hardcore, Lemon, Multi, Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riotstarter1214/pseuds/Riotstarter1214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena never got over Oliver and she took a liking to Felicity and offered Oliver s three way. Felicity had no problem since she has had the biggest crush on her charming boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in the Cave Stays in the Cave

What if Oliver and Helena were alone before Felicity came in. Also what if Helena was a little more friendly. 

 

Start

 

Helena was staring at Oliver as he glared daggers at her. "I am sorry about your friend but I need your help". 

 

Oliver shook it off, "I haven't been able to locate the safe house". 

 

Felicity walked in, "Ohh I've been dying to hack into the FBI". Oliver pointed at the door, "Felicity get out". 

 

Helena quickly stopped her from leaving, "Oliver let her stay and help I promise no harm will come to her". 

 

Felicity was a little uneasy about the Huntress holding her preventing her from leaving. Oliver was stating at her, "Stay and hack but that's it". 

 

Helena smiled, "Thank you Oliver for letting your girlfriend stay". 

 

Felicity was no shaking her head frantically, "No…I mean it's not like it wouldn't be nice. Shit I mean we are just friends". 

 

Helena laughed, "Why are you going out with that flat cop when you have your own buxom computer slave". 

 

Felicity gasped while Oliver raised his voice, "Stop it". 

 

Helena turned back to Felicity, "Did you know Oliver and I were lovers and oh my god was he good in the sack". 

 

Felicity had a full on blush while Oliver raised his voice again, "Helena I'm serious". 

 

Helena walked right up to him and kissed his neck, "Ever since we broke up I haven't found a guy who could please me like you."

 

Felicity was trying to type but she could see Helena try and snake her hand down his pants. "Should I just leave"? 

 

Helena smiled and walked over to Felicity and whispered, "Why leave when you could stay and join in. I can barely tire him out and I could use the help". Felicity felt her body moving on its own out of the chair and on its way to Oliver who was trying to find the words to reject what he knew what was about to happen. "Felicity don-". 

 

He was cut off by Felicity closing the gap and seizing his lips with hers. Not before long it kept escalating til their tongues were in each others mouths losing themselves in the passion.

 

After a minute Helena grabbed Oliver and kissed him and said, "This is going to be fun". She then went behind Felicity and held her close while groping her tits and undoing her skirt. Felicity was just moaning as this woman/killer was mauling her with her hands while her boss watched with a HUGE tent in his pants. 

 

Helena moved one hand down to Felicity's pussy and the other was unbuttoning her shirt. She moved the panties aside and slipped a finger inside which made Felicity moan and arch her back. "God you are so wet is it because of Oliver or me. Do you want him fo fuck your mouth while I lick your pussy"? 

 

Felicity was now goo and couldn't even control the breathless, "God yes" that came out if her mouth. 

 

Helena looked to Oliver, "You heard her". 

 

Oliver stepped closer to Felicity and asked, "Are you sure"?

 

Felicity responded by pushing Oliver back into her computer chair as she took off her bra revealing her perfect breasts to Oliver. She lightly ran her hands over them before she dropped to her knees and started to undo Oliver's jeans. 

 

Helena quickly got undressed and laid down and moved Felicity's leg over her so she was now directly under Felicity's dripping pussy. It had just get even wetter at the unveiling of Oliver's 9 inch cock. 

 

Felicity marveled at the sight only seeing one this big in porn she wouldn't even buy a dildo this big out of fear, but at the moment she felt no fear only anticipation. She gave it a few strokes causing pre cum to ooze out if the top which Felicity happily lapped up. 

 

Helena heard the slurping noise Felcity was making and started to eat her out more aggressively. She started to thrust her tongue in deep then suck on her clit even lightly tease her ass with a finger. 

 

Felicity was moaning around the huge cock in her mouth which only increased the pleasure for Oliver. He put his hands on her head and massaged her scalp and said, "Jesus Felicity so good and hot". 

 

Helena was still eating Felicity out and was close to getting her to cum. She was already squirming, moaning and sweating it wouldn't be long now. 

 

Felicity knew her orgasm was close so she deep throated Oliver so they could climax together. She went all the way down and held it until she saw stars and when she came up for air Oliver came. He came on her chin and he kept cumming all over her neck and chest. 

 

Felicity was trying to catch her breath, "God Helena you are so good at that". 

 

Helena wasn't paying attention as she flipped Felicity over and pinned her to the ground and licked all the way up her body. She licked up to Felicity's tits which she sucked all the cum off her skin and then kissed Felicity and swapped it in her mouth. 

 

Felicity wanted to fight Helena's kiss but after she tasted herself and Oliver it was like the perfect combination. 

 

Oliver was just watching and was back and ready for round two. He moved to the floor and rolled Helena into him, "You haven't cum yet". 

 

He was about to enter her pussy but Helena said, "Oliver my ass first". Oliver obeyed and positioned his cock straight up so she could sink down at her own pace. 

 

Felicity saw her opening and sat down on Oliver's face and leaned forward so she could return the favor to Helena. She had never done anything like this before and started out with a couple long licks before sticking in a finger and arching it forward trying to find the G-spot. 

 

Helena was now screaming out vulgarity as she bounced on Oliver and as Felicity was fingering her. "Fuck yes harder". 

 

Felicity took from the noise she was doing something right and then moved to the clit and flicked her tongue back and forth like Helena did on her. 

 

Oliver was just keeping Felicity going but not doing it so she would cum just doing it to tease her. It was hard to not go at her with full force since she tasted to good. 

 

Helena then screamed, "CUMMING"! 

 

Felicity just kept lapping up the juices. While Oliver kept thrusting up and eventually came inside of Helena with a groan. 

 

Helena just smiled as she felt hot cum coat her ass. And she was now sore as could be and needed a small break. She got off Oliver and laid on the concrete trying to catch her breath. 

 

Oliver rolled over so Felicity was beneath him and changed his position so they were looking eye to eye. 

 

Felicity smiled, "Since the moment I met you I had a fantasy of you and I in this position minus your ex but I am just happy it happened". 

 

Oliver put his forehead on hers, "You are so much more than my IT girl. I want to show you how much more". 

 

Felicity couldn't even retort before Oliver thrust into her. "Ah fuck that's deep". 

 

Oliver smiled, "That's just the beginning". He pulled back and thrust into her again this time all the way. Felicity arched her back and wrapped a leg around Oliver who only took it and threw it over his shoulder and resumed fucking her. 

 

Every thrust from this new angle made Felicity cry out in pleasure as she was being filled. "Fuck…harder". 

 

Oliver obliged and started to thrust into her not worrying about stopping before they would slam into each other. He just kept fucking her to the point where Felicity's eyes rolled into her head and came with a scream, "Oliver"! 

 

He didn't stop his movements and upped them by grabbing her breasts and even licking and sucking them. 

 

After ten more minutes Felicity came again and Oliver was right behind her. "Felicity I'm going to pull out". 

 

She shook her head, "Cum in me like you did in Helena's ass". He didn't pull out and came inside of Felicity rope after rope of hot cum invaded Felicity's womb. 

 

Felicity couldn't form words and just started to mover her hips a little trying to milk all of Oliver's cum out if his cock. 

 

Oliver could barely breath as he pulled out of Felicity and flopped to the side. 

 

Helena was looking down on the pair, "Wow you tired him out and you didn't even have to get fucked in the ass. Not that it is a bad thing but makes you sore as fuck". 

 

Felicity just nodded barely able to keep awake. Helena quickly dropped in front of Oliver and started to clean his dick. It  was still hot from Felicity's pussy and it was just as tasty as Felicity herself. She managed to get some left over cum she quickly slurped down. She knew just because he was hard he probably wouldn't cum for a while. 

 

Helena went to Oliver's left and spooned into him as he spooned Felicity. 

 

They all fell asleep on the cold floor surrounded by warm bodies. 

 

Oliver was the first to wake up and that was only because Felicity was grinding her ass into his cock. After a few more minutes of grinding she managed to get the tip at her puckered hole and sink down. 

 

Oliver just groaned as his dick was enveloped by the tightest thing to ever be wrapped around his cock. He started to rock his hips back and forth. 

 

Felicity was still asleep but started to talk, "Fuck me Oliver…I have been naughty boss". 

 

Oliver started to get bolder with his rocking and then he started to thrust which caused Felicity to wake up. "Ah fuck". 

 

"Does it hurt"? Oliver asked. 

 

She shook her head, "No but one second I'm dreaming of you fucking me in Queen Consolidated and wake to you fucking my ass". 

 

"Do you want me to stop"? 

 

She shook her head, "No just not too rough". 

 

He resumed his thrusts while reaching around and rubbing her clit. Felicity started to moan louder, "Please cum I'm so close". 

 

Oliver sped up and bit her neck as he came. Felicity was trying to grip something because it felt like she was falling. That orgasm was by far the best she had ever had. Oliver quickly pulled away when he was done cumming. 

 

Felicity flipped to face Oliver, "You are the first guy that has ever done that to me". 

 

He smiled, "That is just the start if Helena didn't have a go at me I would have made it so you would limp for a week."

 

"So you are saying its my fault"? 

 

Oliver looked at her, "No just telling her what's in store for next time". 

 

Helena smiled, "Am I invited because I could get used to this". 

 

Oliver shook his head, "I think that this relationship can lead somewhere". 

 

Helena nods, "That is unfortunate I really like you two. How about one more thing before we finish my mission"?

 

Felicity shook her head, "I am so sore I don't think I'm up for anything else". 

 

Helena just smiled, "Come on I bet you and I could give Oliver a hell of a tit job". 

 

Felicity shook her head, "How about you ride Oliver while I have some fun with you". 

 

Oliver was shocked at the change in Felicity now that the sexual tension was gone she was very different. 

 

Helena mounted Oliver and sank down on his still rock hard cock. While Felicity got on Oliver's chest and started to grab and suck Helena's tits. They were just as big as hers and felt so soft. 

 

Helena was enjoying the treatment she was getting, "Fuck you two are so good at this. Bite harder". 

 

Felicity obeyed and bit down on her nipples and pulled lightly which caused Helena to grab her hair. "Shit do that again. 

 

Oliver was just enjoying the view of Felicity's perfect ass jiggling on his chest. He snaked his hand around and started to rub Felicity's pussy. 

 

Felicity was moaning as she tried to stay focused on Helena. She wanted to make her scream. 

 

Helena was riding Oliver for all that she was worth but wanted more. "Felicity reach around and stick your fingers in my ass". 

 

Felicity obeyed and started with two. She could feel Oliver's cock going in and out of Helena's cunt. Felicity added pressure on the wall which caused Helena to scream, "Fuck I'm gonna cum". 

 

Felicity added another finger and started to go deeper and felt her walls pulsating as she came. 

 

Oliver was close, "I'm going to cum". 

 

Helena jumped off and started to lick his cock and pulled Felicity down with her. After a couple licks and sucks he came and they both got their face painted with cum. Felicity got it all over her glasses and mouth. While Helena got it on her nose, cheeks and mouth. 

 

They both wasted no time before cleaning up Oliver then licking it off each others faces. It was so sweet to go to waste. Helena just moaned, "God you taste so good". 

 

Oliver was just watching unable to believe what he was seeing. Out if all of his sexual experiences this was the best and hottest. "You two are so hot". 

 

As the pair finished up with each other they laid down next to Oliver, "Well I guess we need to start working to find my father". 

 

Felicity yawned, "I think I need a map first". 

 

Oliver just laughed, "I think that we should get ready for tonight". He stood up. "Felicity you start hacking I'm going to get a work out in". 

 

Helena just looked at Felicity, "What did I tell you". 

 

End

 

Hope you liked it. 

 

 


End file.
